


Blood on cobblestone streets

by orphan_account



Category: Edtwt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ~𝑻𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒔 𝒃𝒖𝒓𝒏𝒆𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒄𝒉𝒆𝒆𝒌𝒔 𝒂𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒆𝒆𝒑 𝒊𝒏 𝒂 𝒄𝒐𝒍𝒍𝒂𝒑𝒔𝒆𝒅 𝒑𝒊𝒍𝒆 𝒐𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒈𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅, 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒐𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒎𝒎𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒊𝒏𝒔𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒊𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒅.~
Kudos: 3





	Blood on cobblestone streets

It was late in the evening, you quickened your pace as you heard her heels clicking against the cobblestone road Like a siren she calls out your name, you try to run but your legs won't move, you become so enticed with her voice, she appears in front of you, your eyes cloud over with tears as you gaze upon her; her eyes are dark, they look hollow and void of any emotions as she stares back into your eyes, piercing your soul. Her lips, covered in that dark red lipstick which looked so elegant and graceful against her pale skin.

"Ana please-" She presses her cold, scraggy finger against your lips, you collapse onto the ground, you start sobbing as she clutches her pistol, her skeletal frame looms over you, the cool metal heats up as she holds it to your forehead, you let a broken sob escape your throat as you raggedly ask no one, "Ana got gun, wat do" Your cries go unanswered as she pulls the trigger, you slump over, the blood rushes from your head, it glistens under the moonlight. 


End file.
